


Rain

by alateni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, also my title is so creative i know, comfort ish?, idk how that tag actually works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xu Minghao hates thunderstorms; Wen Junhui does not.</p>
<p>Also known as: Minghao likes to burrow into his blankets for protection when all he really needs is Junhui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

            Xu Minghao hates rainstorms. The heavy raindrops slamming against the tiles of the roof, the bright and random flashes of lightning, and the loud and obnoxious crashes of thunder all combined together to make the skinny Chinese male a trembling mess. With another clap of thunder, Minghao retreats further into his nest of blankets and closes his eyes tightly. He wasn’t terrified of the thunder, lightning, and rain – no, Minghao liked his fair share of rainy days. To cuddle up in bed with a light downpour acting as a backing track while he worked was one of his favourite things in the world. But this? This was the exact opposite of the soothing sounds he usually heard. _This_ sounded more like hail.

            Looking out the window, Minghao flinches as he sees a bright steak of lightning. Subconsciously, the male wonders what his chances of getting electrocuted are before shaking his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. He was perfectly safe, he _knew_ that. He was inside a building and there were electric rods on the roof of the apartment to conduct the electricity towards the ground _if_ lightning really did strike the complex. And, if Minghao had been counting correctly, there was a good three or four seconds between the lightning and thunder. That meant that the lightning bolts were around three to four kilometres away right? Well, that’s what Minghao always thought, and he held onto that comforting thought as the downpour increased in intensity.

            Wen Junhui loves thunderstorms. The flashes of lightning and heavy sounds of thunder meld together perfectly into a wonderful night show. In his mind, he attributes the heavy rain with fireworks. One of his favourite things to do is to sit near the window and watch as the bright flashes of light streak across the sky and make, for just a small while, a marvelous masterpiece of vivid yellow lightning against the dark, grey clouds. It was exhilarating, Junhui leans in closer to the window and watches as three bolts of lightning appear in the sky. He could feel the thunder through the vibrations on the apartment floor and the dazzling sparks of electricity were beautiful to look at.

            Junhui knows not everyone shares his sentiment. His mother, for one, detests rainstorms merely because they would ruin her garden – pelting the fragile flowers with thousands of raindrops until they ended up dropping underneath the weight. Others dislike them since they’re inconvenient. The power goes out, the sky gets dark, it’s difficult to drive – it’s no wonder people tend to stay indoors the minute the first rain drops pour from the sky. But Junhui loves them none the less, and he revels in his excitement as he stares out and idly traces the lightning bolts in the sky through the window with his fingers.

            His reverie is soon broken however, by a faint shuffling followed by a loud _bang_. Whipping his head around, Junhui peers through the darkness of the dorm until he sees a faint spot of light near the corner of the room. Curious, Junhui gets up from his spot next to the window and slowly makes his way over – making sure to step _over_ not _on_ the other members who were scattered around the room. They had been extremely tired after their practice yesterday (more like this morning honestly) and no one had the energy to go back to their rooms after washing up. Hence the large pile of bodies in the middle of the living room. Finally making it to the other side (and having only stepped on two hands and a bit of Jeonghan’s hair), Junhui crouches next to a bundle of blankets. Picking up the dropped item – a phone – Junhui taps the mess of material.

            “Minghao?” Junhui whispers after confirming that, indeed, this was Minghao’s phone case. Junhui palms through the nest, trying to find something that was solid, until he ends up petting Minghao’s head. “You okay?”

            “Y-yeah,” a definitely _not okay_ voice replies. There’s some more shuffling before Minghao’s head pops out of the blankets. “I was trying to check the time.”

            “So why didn’t you pick your phone back up after it fell?” Junhui inquires, tilting his head to the side in question. There was silence after the question, and a brief period where Minghao wouldn’t look at anything other than the floor. But soon enough, a loud clap of thunder sent Minghao shuffling back under his blankets and Junhui sighs lowly in understanding. “Are you scared?”

            “N-no,” Minghao lies openly, considering the fact that he’s shaking intensely.

            “Come on, you’re going to suffocate,” Junhui leans over, grabbing one of the many blankets Minghao surrounded himself with (how he had managed to grab what seemed to be all of the member’s blankets was a miracle). After a long struggle of fighting over the covers, Junhui manages to throw at least half of them on the floor (Seungcheol would probably yell at him when they woke up). Shuffling in closer, Junhui observes Minghao’s huddled form for a minute before deciding to reach around and pull him into a hug.

            “I’m not scared,” Minghao sniffles as he relaxes into Junhui’s grasp. The two boys fall back into the corner, laying side by side as Junhui keeps Minghao turned away from the window. “I just don’t like the loud noises.”

            “Makes sense,” Junhui agrees. He hums lowly, patting Minghao’s back when another flash of lightning brightens the room. “Do you want me to go close the curtains?” Junhui asks, slightly regretting his decision to open them in order to see the light show better. He should have known that others might not be as ecstatic about rainstorms as he was.

            “No,” Minghao says simply, tugging Junhui’s shirt closer to him. “Warm,” Minghao continues, quite intelligently. The boy’s eyes flutter slightly as he adjusts to Junhui’s warmth. Snuggling his head further into the crook of the older boy’s neck, Minghao feels his heart beat synchronize with Junhui’s and as another clap of thunder shakes the dorm, Minghao finds that he doesn’t mind it as much as long as he focuses on their heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a thunderstorm/rainstorm that hit my area like, 17 months ago and I only just managed to finish this oneshot now.
> 
> This is also crossposted on my [Tumblr](http://cinnamingbao.tumblr.com/) and [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/807953).
> 
> Hope you're smiling!
> 
> ~ alateni


End file.
